Animals
Animals play an important role in mope.io.'' ''They are divided into three groups with specific habitats: Ocean animals normally dwell in the oceans (located in both sides of the map, both connected by two rivers), but can also survive in lakes and water spots, so long as they are in water and not on land; in which case their "water" runs down quickly and can easily dehydrate to death. Land animals can both live on land, and in water. However, they are particularly slow in water, with the exception of a few, such as bears, crocodiles, hippos, and dragons. Arctic animals are similar to land animals, except that they normally dwell in the Arctic. If an Arctic animal exits its specific biome, it gets periodically damaged, similar as to how a land or an ocean animal will get stunned and damaged if it enters the Arctic. As of now, there are 46''' '''kinds of animals and together, they form a food chain, where stronger animals (outlined red) are able to eat those below them (outlined lime), but with a few exceptions; animals lower in the food chain can kill or damage animals higher in the food chain through the use of abilities, or through biting tails. The graphics used are of a flat-design style, minimalistic and circular; however, higher-ranked animals may have special decorations (ears, nose/mouth, etc). Land animals above Rabbit and Ocean animals above Crab all have a tail, which can be bitten by lower animals. Animals can have special abilities that can be used to escape predators, capture prey, and collect food. Each animal has an experience bar, or Xp, which indicates its progress, how much food it has taken, and how much more it will have to eat in order to upgrade to the next one. As an animal upgrades from one to another, the more Xp it needs to intake. There are some instances when a certain animal cannot kill or eat another animal (outlined green); this indicates that they are either the same animal, or one is too high/low in the food chain. Upgrade Choices List of Animals Trivia * On October 29th and 30th, the animal graphics were updated to be much more detailed (no longer simple colored circles). ** As of October 30th, these new graphics are optional. ** The new graphics were created by Pike!. * The first animals to be added to the game (besides the mouse , fox and lion) are, in the developer's words, the "pig, rabbit, croc, and dino (dragon)". These were added on October 4th. * On the January 4th update, a change was made where Arctic Animals were 10% slower outside of the Arctic and Land Animals are 10% slower in the Arctic to promote animal usage in their respective biomes. * There is a way to know which animal MIGHT be added in the future, a few days before the mammoth was added, Pike already made a mammoth flair, and it was added after a few days. *Arctic Animals have no Winter Skins. Category:Mope.io Category:In-game Feautures Category:Formatted